Machines for grinding or polishing floors are known from e.g. WO02062524A1. Such machines may comprise a frame, a motor, one or more carrier disks for carrying one or more grinding tools and a transmission mechanism for transmitting power from the motor to the carrier disks.
A machine may comprise one, two, three, four, six or more carrier disks. Each carrier disk may carry one, two, three, four or more grinding tools.
The carrier disks may be rotatable relative to the frame. Moreover, the carrier disks may be arranged on a planet disk, which is rotatable relative to the frame, while the carrier disks are rotatable relative to the planet disk.
There are numerous mechanisms for causing the carrier disks and the planet disk to rotate relative one another and relative the frame.
When grinding or polishing floors, it is also desirable to be able to switch tools on the machine. Such switching may be needed due to tool wear, but also in order to change between different types or grades of grinding, polishing or cutting tools.
Mechanisms for releasably attaching a grinding tool to a carrier disk are disclosed in WO2004108352A2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,548B1 and WO2006031044A1.
It is known that in connection with grinding and polishing operations, it may be desirable reduce the temperature to which the grinding tools are subjected, in order to extend the life of the grinding tools. In particular diamond abrasive cutting, grinding or polishing tools are prone to degradation when subjected to elevated temperatures.
Conventionally, this has been achieved by applying a massive amount of water to the surface and the grinding tools. However, the water and grinding residue form a slurry, which may need to be collected and disposed of. The slurry is heavy and may linger on the surface, the machine and on the grinding tools.
To this end, it is known through e.g. EP1580801A1, to apply a very limited amount of cooling fluid to the grinding tools, such that the collected grinding residues remain dry.
There is, however, still a need for further improvements of the cooling of the type of grinding tools discussed above.